


Flashlight

by Anya_Kristen



Category: Superfruit
Genre: Accident, Blindness, French, Gen, Handicap, Not a Love Story, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Kristen/pseuds/Anya_Kristen
Summary: After an accident more important than it seemed, Mitch ends up in hospital... in full dark.





	Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that my english is not perfect, let me know about any text failure. Thank you and enjoy.

Darkness. It was the first thing I noticed when I woke up. This, and an awful headache, pulling me a slight grimace. I had the impression to emerge from a kind of fog... I tried to move, but I felt my body completely numb, just like I was asleep for a while.  
As I recovered my senses, I realized that I was lying on a very soft surface... probably a bed. Then a continuous and repetitive noise like a simple beep came to my ears. The sounds of the electrocardiograms in hospitals... Was I in hospital? But... why? And how? What has happened? I didn't remember anything at all... and the worst thing was this darkness. I blinked several times, which had absolutely no effect.  
I shuddered. My heart quickened imitated by the beep. I tried to remember how I got there, but with no result. Blurred images and sounds were the only things to come in my mind. I suddenly detected a movement to my right and I wished to look in that direction, with no more results. Whatever I do, something was blocking my sight. But what?  
\- Mitch?  
I shuddered again. That voice... I knew it by heart. However, it was impossible for me to identify who it was at this time. I felt him tilt in my direction and I jumped with a little fright when I felt a contact on my arm. Damn... Why was I unable to see him?  
\- Mitchie... can you hear me?  
When I heard this nickname, it finally triggered on my mind. The image of a blond man with blue eyes looking cheerful flashed before my eyes and I hardly pronounced, with a low and hoarse voice:  
\- Scott...  
A relieved breath was heard. I was sure it was him. Scott Hoying, my best childhood friend and my mate in the Pentatonix. I tried to move again to straight me up, but I gave up quickly cause my head started to spin badly. Moreover, the darkness still in my eyes started to make me very anxious. At that time, I softly felt Scott's hand on mine, with a kind of hesitation.  
\- Mitch... you really should avoid moving too much. Your head took some damage and you went into a mini coma during three whole days.  
\- Three... what? What do you mean? What happened? Why can't I remember... and why can't I see anything?  
I was beginning to scare, the quickening of the beep translating the panic of my heartbeat. I felt Scott slowly holding my amorphous hand between his in a reassuring pressure, which worked a bit. I also heard a chair scrapping on the floor and I guessed he was getting closer.  
\- Hold on Mitch. It's complicated... he said, with a slight tone denoting in his voice. For making it short, the trailer crashed.  
\- A... crash?  
\- Please let me finish, right? It was raining badly, we were on the way to Montreal to continue our tour...  
\- I remember... I replied as the subject came back to my mind.  
\- We were almost all asleep when it happened. Suddenly, a car came in front, with its badly adjusted lights. The driver has been dazzled and he tried to make a gap, which was really risky with such a slippery ground...  
His hands shivered and I tensed, looking anxious. I felt he was going to talk about the most difficult part of the story... The shock.  
\- He lost control of the trailer, he made a skid and he has fallen into a giant ditch... I wasn't asleep yet, so I immediately hung on what I could. Kevin also did the same thing as he has a light sleep, Kirstie has stopped herself on time to be less injured... And you...  
He was silent once again. God, I was expecting the worst...  
\- You... Actually, you didn't have time because you were already sleeping for an hour. You have fallen from the berth and your head has violently smashed into the ground during a somersault... When it finally calmed down, you were in a pull of blood, and you didn't move anymore...  
\- Stop it! I interrupted him, unable to support it anymore. I was panicked again, with a short breath and a more awful headache. Once again, I tried the hardest it could be to pierce the darkness before my eyes, but always with the same results. Scott wanted to calm me down, but at this time I was focalizing on only one thing: restoring my sight.  
\- Scott, take off that thing in front of my eyes! I shouted, almost begging him. I don't see anything! All is dark!  
\- Mitch, please calm down!  
\- Please, Scott! I need to see something, I'm so anxious about this darkness! Get me out of it! Take it away!  
\- I can't, Mitch! You have nothing on your eyes... You're actually blind!  
His words nailed me to the spot with the effect of an electroshock... Did I hear correctly? I turned my head toward him in a stunned expression and he confirmed in a sad sigh. It was just unbelievable...  
\- Check it by yourself, they put off the bandages on your head this morning...  
Realizing that I could finally move without problem, I slowly raised my free hand until the top of my face and slid along, from my brow to my eyes. I didn't feel anything at all. Nothing except for my eyelashes which keep fluttering without being aware. My arm softly fell again on the bed while a feeling of heartbreak was developing in myself... as if I lost a part of me. Something which is certainly normal, when a sighted person can't see overnight...  
\- I'm so sorry, Mitch... Scott said sadly. I heard his head was down.  
\- Don't be silly... why are you sorry? You didn't cause this accident, neither you nor any of us. The only responsible is the idiot who didn't know how to drive correctly, nothing more.  
My voice became acid on the last words. I was very angry for that guy, because without him I would not be in these conditions. Without him, I could still have the opportunity to see my best friend's face... The frustration was such that I almost had tears in my eyes and I quickly turned my head to the other side so Scott couldn't see my tense face. Bad idea, because a rude pain on my head made me shout.  
\- Damn it...  
\- Calm down, Scott reprimanded me sternly. Your head will be better, but it will take some time. So, it would be nice that you avoid rude movements, right?  
\- Right... I sighed, taking my original position. Finally, the pain subsided and I let out a deep resigned breath.  
Moving more slowly, I awkwardly hold out my hands toward him. He understood the message and leaned over to take me in his arms. I sighed with relief, my painful head resting against his shoulder. I just needed to know that he was there, I needed to know I could still find him even though I was unable to see him anymore. My action could certainly seem ambiguous to people who could see the scene, but at this time I just didn't care. Because I needed my soul brother to be with me, telling me that I was going to be all right and sing with everyone again.  
\- It'll be ok Mitch, I heard him whispering above me with a quiet and comfortable voice. At least it is only sight, the most important thing is that you're not dead. We'll find a way for you to readjust, don't worry. Everything will be all right, I promise.  
\- Thank you... I finally reached to reply, my throat blocked by the emotion.  
After several minutes when we remained clasped, he slowly pushed me back on the bed while I started to doze. I heard him standing up and felt his hand through my hair, pulling me a light smile. The first since my awakening.  
\- I'm sorry, but I'll have to go. I'll be back to see you tonight with the others. Take a rest, and don't make any stupid things, he finished in a slight laughing.  
\- Ha ha, very funny... I said with a tired voice, but still with my smily face. I heard him getting out of the bedroom and fell asleep about one minute later.  
I had certainly become blind for an indefinite period, perhaps I would never recover my sight. But as long as I had Scott and the Pentatonix to support me in this ordeal, I knew that I would be able to get up and rebuild my life... and sing again. Because it seems that when we are blind, the sounds which surround us appear to be much clearer and beautiful... And in my opinion, our band will always be the best in the world.

 

THE END


End file.
